The present invention generally relates to the manufacture of contact lenses and more specifically relates to methods for cast molding contact lens with a molded edge that requires no dedicated post-processing steps.
Contact lenses have historically been made by machining a lens material, in button (or block) form on front and back surfaces thereof to produce an unfinished lens product having the required fit, or xe2x80x9cbase curvexe2x80x9d, and visual correction, to compensate for one or more refractive abnormalities of the eye. Such refractive abnormalities may include myopia (nearsightedness), hypermetropia (farsightedness), astigmatism, presbyopia and the like. Using conventional machining technology, the optic faces of the unfinished lens require polishing in order to remove rings, known as xe2x80x9cturning ringsxe2x80x9d, on the unfinished lens that have been created by the machining process. Typically the edge of the lens is also polished to produce smooth edge geometry, or profile, in order to maximize wearer comfort and prevent injury to the eye. The edge polishing step is particularly important in the manufacture of xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d lenses, in which the lens material is relatively rigid and inflexible and even small defects on the edge can cause irritation in the wearers"" eye.
The machining process described above, being very labor intensive, has been widely replaced by cast molding of the lens. In conventional cast molding techniques, front and back surface mold halves are made for the required lens prescription. Each mold section is produced by injection molding techniques. A mold insert tool, for example made of metal, ceramic or the like, is provided and secured or fixed in an injection molding machine. A mold section, or mold half, is then produced having the contour of the insert. Thus, the mold section may include a negative impression of, or a contour which corresponds to, the desired lens front or back surface.
The two mold halves are assembled and lens material, for example a curable, mixture of polymerizable monomers, is introduced between the assembled mold halves. After the cast molding steps, subsequent processing steps are employed, which may include for example, curing, demolding, hydration (in the case of hydrogel lenses). In addition, edge polishing operations are often performed to smooth the edge profile of the lens.
A method of cast molding contact lenses, particularly toric contact lenses, is described in Appollonio, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,970 which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
Methods for fully cast molding contact lenses have been developed. Fully cast molded lenses are lenses in which all surfaces, front, back and edge of the lens are molded as part of a mold pair and no post processing polishing or machining operations are performed to yield the final lens product.
Unfortunately, although fully molded lenses provide an inexpensive and flexible alternative to machined and polished cast molded lenses, fully molded lenses are sometimes uncomfortable for the wearer and may even harm the eye, particularly after long term use.
It has been shown that the form and size of the edge of a contact lens have significant effects on wearer comfort and conjunctival heath. It is conventional that a fully molded lens will have a lens edge form which is xe2x80x9cchiseledxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cpointedxe2x80x9d in some way, and is not representative of a polished edge or an edge which had been historically manufactured to improve wearer comfort.
Wearers of conventional fully molded lenses have been known to suffer from eye irritation and reduction in xe2x80x9cend of day comfortxe2x80x9d of the eye. Moreover, long term wearers have been observed, with the use of a fluorescein dye, to have xe2x80x98scuffxe2x80x99 marks formed on the sclera, the scuff marks being caused by interaction between the lens and eye. To achieve a more desirable edge geometry and provide a more comfortable lens, some lens manufacturers will apply additional, separate, post processing steps such as edge polishing, in otherwise fully molded lenses. Polishing the cast molded lens will generally remove the chiseled or pointed edge profile that is conventionally produced by cast molding. Understandably, however, the additional manufacturing step will tend to increase the cost of the final lens product.
It would be highly advantageous to provide a method by which a lens could be cast molded, the resulting lens having a desirable, substantially smooth or rounded edge geometry, without the need for post processing polishing steps.
Accordingly, a method is provided for fully cast molding contact lenses having rounded edge surfaces. Advantageously, by implementation of the present invention, lenses can be created with an edge form providing enhanced comfort and/or safety without the need for costly and time consuming post formation processing steps.
Generally, methods for producing contact lenses, in accordance with the present invention comprise providing a tooling insert or tool, for example, a back surface tool, having a surface generally corresponding to a desired contact lens surface and a convex curve along an outer or peripheral radius thereof. The tool is used to form a mold section which generally defines a negative impression of a surface of the final lens product. For example, the tool is positioned in a molding apparatus, such as a molding apparatus of conventional design. A moldable composition, such as a polymeric material or a precursor composition of a polymeric material, is introduced into the molding apparatus and subjected to conditions effective to form a mold section having a negative impression of the surface of the tool. The mold section formed by the tool is a back surface mold section. In other words, the surface of the tool generally corresponds to a face, preferably the posterior face, of the contact lens to be formed. Thus, the tool may be a back surface tool generally defining the base curve of the contact lens product. As will be described in more detail hereinafter, the convex curve of the tool, when used to form a back surface mold section, provides a contact lens having the desired rounded edge form without the need for post formation processing steps.
For example, to form the rounded edge contact lens, the back surface tool having the convex curve along the outer radius thereof is positioned in a molding apparatus, for example, a conventional, injection molding apparatus. A first mold section having a negative impression of the surface of the tool is formed. This first mold section is assembled with a second mold section. The second mold section may be made in a conventional manner and preferably generally defines a negative impression of a front, or anterior, surface of the contact lens to be produced. The assembled first and second mold sections form a lens-shaped cavity, and the method includes forming a contact lens member in the lens shaped cavity of the assembled mold sections. Upon demolding or removal from the mold sections, a fully molded, contact lens member having a rounded edge form or surface is obtained.
The demolded contact lens member may be the final contact lens. However, the demolded contact lens member may be hydrated or further hydrated to form the final contact lens with a rounded edge surface. One important advantage of the present invention is that the present contact lenses preferably do not require post-formation (after being molded) processing to alter the rounded configuration of the outer peripheral edge surface of the contact lens member or contact lens. Post-formation processing such as demolding, hydration, sterilization, packaging and the like of the contact lens or contact lens member does not alter this rounded edge surface configuration.
The portion of the back surface tool that forms the lens periphery is convex in form, preferably having a radius of at least about 0.05 mm or larger. Correspondingly, the first mold section formed by the tooling insert has a concave outer edge surface. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that both the tooling insert and the mold section formed thereby, in accordance with the present invention, are significantly different in form from conventional back surface tooling inserts and conventionally produced back surface mold sections.
Preferably, in accordance with the present invention, a junction angle formed between the assembled first and second mold sections, on the lens side of the lens-shaped cavity, is at least about 100 degrees, more preferably in the range of about 100 degrees to about 170 degrees.
The present invention further provides a tool, preferably a back surface tool, useful for cast molding a contact lens, for example, a contact lens having a rounded peripheral edge surface in making a mold section. In accordance with this embodiment of the invention, the tool generally comprises an insert adapted to be placed in a molding apparatus in forming a first mold section, specifically a back surface mold section, having a negative impression of a surface of the tool. To form the rounded edge surface of the final lens product, the surface of the tool includes a first surface portion in the general shape of a lens face, preferably a posterior lens face, of a contact lens, and a second surface portion defining a convex curved outer peripheral edge surface of the insert. The second surface portion may be defined by a continuous curve with a radius of curvature of about 0.05 mm. Alternatively, the second surface portion may be defined by a series of small flats, or a combination of small flats and curves, which approximate a convexly curved surface.
In another aspect of the present invention, a mold useful in producing, e.g., cast molding, a contact lens, preferably, a contact lens with a rounded edge surface, is provided. The mold generally comprises a first mold section having a surface in a general shape of a negative of a lens face, preferably a posterior lens face, of a contact lens to be cast molded using the mold and a concave outer edge surface, and a second mold section having a surface in a general shape of a negative of an opposing lens face, preferably an anterior lens face of the contact lens to be cast molded using the mold. The first mold section and the second mold section are adapted to be assembled together, for example, in a conventional manner, to define a cavity, in which is formed a fully cast molded, rounded edge contact lens or contact lens member in accordance with the present invention.
In a further aspect of the present invention, fully cast molded contact lenses having rounded peripheral edge surfaces are provided. Such contact lens may be produced using the methods, tools and molds described herein.
It should be appreciated that each and every feature described herein, and each and every combination of two or more of such features, is included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in such a combination are not mutually inconsistent.